1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure generally relates to a system, method and article for predicting and controlling blood glucose levels, and more particularly to a system, method and article for controlling the dispensing of insulin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carefully controlling blood sugar is a key to maintaining good health. Insulin, a hormone produced by the pancreas, helps maintain normal blood sugar levels. Diabetes mellitus, usually called diabetes, is a disease in which an individual's pancreas does not make enough insulin or the individual's body cannot use normal amounts of insulin properly. Hypoglycemia, blood glucose that is too low, and hyperglycemia, blood sugar that is too high, can result from poor control of blood glucose levels.
In otherwise healthy diabetics, uncontrolled or high blood sugar levels can lead to health complications such as blindness, heart diseases, and kidney disease. Recent research of patients in hospital Intensive Care Units has shown that trauma resulting from severe illness and surgery can also induce elevated blood sugar, which aggravates infection and extends the recovery process.